Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-3n-7)-3(1-6n)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-3n-7}{)} - 3(1-6n) $ $ {6n+14} - 3(1-6n) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 6n+14 {-3(}\gray{1-6n}{)} $ $ 6n+14 {-3+18n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6n + 18n} + {14 - 3}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {24n} + {14 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {24n} + {11}$ The simplified expression is $24n+11$